


Words Which Were Better Unspoken

by VerdiWithin



Series: Talisman [55]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Explicit Sex, F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdiWithin/pseuds/VerdiWithin
Summary: Persephone and Hades have to make a radical change.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Talisman [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497371
Comments: 32
Kudos: 210





	Words Which Were Better Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Previously in this series: 
> 
> Persephone and Hades found the Cornucopia, a magical object that makes food. They hoped it would alleviate the suffering of the mortals. Hades has recently come to the realization that he needs to give Persephone up and send her back to Demeter.

I release the power I’ve been pushing through the Cornucopia and hand it over to Iakchos. “You ready?”

“Yes. They asked me to produce fruit,” he says.

I nod. He’s good at fruits, and I’m better at grain. No one really understands why there are differences with how the object works for different people.

I watch while his power starts to flow, and a steady stream of apples and peaches begins to drop from the end of the horn. Nymphs scurry with their baskets to accept the bounty of the Cornucopia and send it off for distribution to the hungry mortals.

My friends and I are keeping the artifact running day and night, giving all the food we possibly can to the mortals. Even so--the rate of mortal deaths is only accelerating. The cold and disease is more than enough. I've done everything I can. I have little left to give, and no fresh ideas. 

I step outside the tent. It’s a blisteringly cold day in Eleusis. I stand looking off to the South, where the nearby village marks its presence with constant streams of smoke. The homes there have been insulated against the cold, and the structures modified to allow for indoor fires to provide warmth. This village is better off than most. Its proximity to my base of operations means it receives a great deal of godly attention. Other mortal places are not so fortunate.

Nevertheless, the success of the quest Hades and I undertook to find the Cornucopia has put me into a buoyant mood. I don't know yet how we're going to fix the cold, but I know we  _ are. _ I just have to figure out the next step. After all, we fixed the starvation problem! How bad can it be?

I gaze off to the sparkling waters of the bay, and the islands that dot it. There are mortals living out there as well, with their boats and fishing villages and temples. They’re doing fairly well--Poseidon and Amphitrite have allowed for a greatly increased harvest of fish. 

I’ve spent a lot of time in the past few weeks discussing my guilt with my therapist. It’s true that mortals are dying, and it’s true that I’m the reason for it. My mother is doing this because she’s upset that I got married. She thinks she’s saving me from imprisonment, subjugation, and sexual coercion. If any of that were true, what she’s doing would be laudable--heroic, even. It isn’t true. I’m deeply happy with Hades. The only unhappiness in my life is that mortals are dying because I won’t give up my beloved.

I swallow hard. They are dying, it can’t be denied. But when they die, they can go to a place I created. Elysium. Where it’s always warm, always pleasant, where there’s no disease and no suffering. When all this is resolved, the mortals can be reborn. They can have a chance to try again. That doesn’t make it right, but it’s all that’s in my power to do. Because I will  _ not _ give in to my mother. If I do that, she’ll make me be her little girl for the rest of eternity. It’ll be worse than being forced into eternal maidenhood.

I already made my decision about that.

I turn from the view and step into the birthing tent. Pregnancies are going awry at a higher rate than normal due to disease and starvation, and Eileithyia frequently asks for my help in healing mothers and their newborns. I’m happy to assist in any way I can.

***

I return to the Underworld in mid-afternoon, heading directly to court for the daily session. We’re going through the mortal dead as efficiently as possible, but the backlog is huge and growing bigger every day.

When I enter the courtroom, Hades is sitting on his throne, reading the summary in preparation for the beginning of the session. He doesn’t look up until I climb the dais and approach him. 

“Oh, there you are!” he says. “I wasn’t sure you’d be back in time.”

He starts to rise, but I push down on his shoulder. It’s much easier to kiss him if he’s sitting. I take my time in showing him that I missed him while I was off working in the Mortal Realm.

“Of course I’m back. Didn’t I say I would be?” I sit down on the black velvet cushion adorning my throne, and pick up my own copy of the summary.

“You did. I’m sorry, Sweetness. I just mean that your work in the Mortal Realm is important, and if you got too absorbed in it to come back, I would understand.”

There’s something odd in his tone that I don’t quite understand. I set it aside to think about later. “This is important, too.” I nudge his toe with mine, and he gets the message. We both read our summaries until it’s time to begin the proceedings.

***

“Are you planning to go back to Eleusis tonight?” Hades asks as we’re heading back to our office.

“No. I did my shift. Then I helped Eileithyia, and spoke to Annona and Cyane. I’m done for today. Besides, we have plans for tonight. Pizza and packing, right?”

“Yes. That’s true.” His expression is so serious.

“You’re not excited about moving back home, Smush?” He was incredibly eager to start renovations, and even up until last week, picking out tile, cabinets, and new furniture with great enthusiasm. Something crashed in his mood and I haven’t figured out why. I’m kind of afraid to ask him.

Sometimes this is how he responds to stressful situations. It's hard for him to overcome his ingrained patterns, learned over centuries of loneliness. My heart aches for him when he gets like this. 

“No, I… of course I'm excited.”

I'm willing to accept his assertion. Maybe there's something else bothering him, and he'll tell me later if I'm patient. “Anyway, Eleusis is getting plenty of my time. You're the one who deserves more of me.”

His answering smile is vague. Not at all what I expected.

***

Over the next few days, I keep my time in the Mortal Realm limited. I throw myself into my work in the Underworld: reviewing cases, overhauling Elysium, meeting with the mayor’s office on the sports complex development, doing performance reviews and reading policy papers. I’m still coming up to speed on the whole Queen thing, and yet I've neglected that shamefully.

Even so, my first priority is my marriage. I give all the time to Hades that he’ll accept. I get up early and make him breakfast; I return to the Underworld for meetings, court, and lunch; I make a point of being ready to go home at our usual time every day. 

It takes a few days for Hades to catch on that I’m serious. I can’t blame him for doubting. Multiple times over the past few months, I tried to pull back from the Mortal Realm, and failed each time. This time I hold onto my decision. Until I get a new inspiration, my ability to help is limited.

One evening our packing is pretty much done, and it’s still early. “Hey, should we go out tonight? Get something to eat?” I suggest.

“Getting tired of takeout and staying home with me?”

I shake my head. “I like staying home with you, but variety is also fun.”

Hades nods. “You want to get changed and go someplace nice? It’s a bit late for a reservation but we could try.”

I can’t tell from his expression what he prefers, but he seems willing to go along with whatever I want. I glance down at myself. I’m wearing yoga pants and a t-shirt, comfortable clothes for packing.

“Well… I can’t face getting all fancy tonight, but if you want to go on a real date, how about tomorrow?”

“What does ‘real date’ mean, anyhow? If you want to go out just as we are, that’s fine with me.”

I’m relieved. “Fantastic! Why don’t we go to that place with all the spicy stuff?” 

“Sure. We can even walk there.”

We put on our coats and go out into the evening. We walk and hold hands, not talking much. I’m just happy to be with Hades, even if lately he seems a bit off. I know we have to give ourselves some time to get back to normal. All the overtime I put in lately was a real strain on our relationship. I need to put in the work to regain Hades’s trust. He should know that he’s my real priority.

“Are you going to miss downtown?” I ask. “It’s been kind of fun, I think.” 

“Not to say miss, but you’re right. It’s convenient being in the middle of things.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here a lot. We could have taken more advantage of it.”

“You never have to apologize to  _ me _ for being conscientious and hardworking, Kore.”

I squeeze his hand, pleased with his praise. It’s odd that he didn’t say something about how we have all the time in the world to take advantage of the downtown in the future. I start to think about what I can do to make up for my neglect. Most of my ideas have to do with the bedroom: which, really, is not a bad start.

When we arrive at the little restaurant we’ve been to many times, it’s packed with patrons. The waiter says it’ll be nearly an hour wait for a table.

“What do you think, Kore? We can go someplace else.”

“Suddenly I’m starving. I know I said I wanted to go out, but we could just get takeout?”

Hades nods, a light coming into his eyes. “Sure. In fact, I’ve got an idea.” 

We place our order, and Hades asks to be excused to run an errand. I hang out in front of the restaurant, playing with my phone. The food’s arrival and my husband’s return are almost simultaneous. He takes the bag in one hand, and me in the other.

“Fancy an outing, little goddess?” he asks. His voice is velvety, caressing. I recognize seduction mode. 

“Absolutely!”

We walk around the corner, turning away from the apartment building, and Hades holds a door open for me. I glance up at the building. It’s a skyscraper, a gorgeous one called the Teleios Building. It’s a center for finance, and architecturally very famous. We’ve been here before, on our first date.

I smile, understanding now where Hades went off to. There’s a pair of security guards waiting in the lobby, all smiles. “Everything’s set for you, sir!” one says.

“Excellent, thank you,” Hades replies crisply. He shows me into the elevator, and as soon as the doors close, I slide my hands inside his coat.

“Recreating our first date, huh? How dare you steal my idea!”

He laughs, and I feel the vibrations in his chest. “Just a spur of the moment thing, Sweetness. I won’t object if you want to do the same.”

“Another picnic in Elysium would be nice, then?”

“Oh, definitely. Especially if it includes a visit behind the waterfall.”

I giggle and rise up on tiptoes to kiss him. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

We exit the elevator on the observation deck level, and go out onto a terrace with a gorgeous view of the night sky and the cityscape around us. There’s a simple iron table and a pair of chairs waiting for us, but it isn’t the elaborate white-tablecloth setup of last time, with candles and music and waiters.

I don’t mind. We have privacy this time, and the ease of intimacy. I was so nervous on our first date that it was hard to really enjoy myself. This time we drag our chairs together so we can snuggle, and sit eating our takeout from the containers with plastic forks. 

“You’re not too cold, Kore?” 

“No, I’m fine. I have spicy food and you to keep me warm.”

He frees an arm from eating to wrap around me. “Is that enough though? Last time we had a heater.”

“Sure. You make a great windbreak, and the cold really doesn’t bother me like it used to.” 

I offer him a bite of my potato-pea stew which he accepts gravely, then gives me some of his chickpea dish. I’m touched that he ordered something vegetarian tonight. Usually he only gets meat when we eat out, and giving up an opportunity in order to share with me is very sweet of him.

After we finish eating, we linger for a while, enjoying the view. When I finally get cold, we head downstairs and bid good-evening to the guards, then walk home slowly. By the time we arrive back at the apartment my hunger for Hades is sharp indeed, and I’m delighted to find that he reciprocates.

***

When moving day arrives, I’m very excited. I went into this renovation project with a lot of trepidation, because I felt very self-conscious about expressing my opinion and demanding changes in the house to suit myself. Both Hades and the architects were enormously patient with me. We leave the movers to finish loading our stuff from the apartment, pack the dogs up in the car, and go.

“You look excited, Kore,” Hades observes.

“I am! Have I admitted yet that you were right to want to do this? I can hardly wait to see it.”

Usually he can’t resist teasing me when I concede to him. He doesn’t this time, which seems odd, but honestly I’m too eager to dwell on it. Hades parks by the front door instead of pulling into the motor court, and I jump out without waiting for him, the dogs leaping and barking around my feet.

I giggle. “Yes, I know, you’re all happy to go home, too! Yes, sweet puppies! It was  _ so  _ mean of us to drag you away to a scary new place! How dare we!”

Hades’s face is a picture of horror. “Do you really think they were sad about leaving home?”

“What? No, of course not. I’m just playing.”

“Oh.”

“Come on, are we going in or what?”

I’m bouncing on my toes in excitement. This is my home,  _ our _ home, and the design we chose together. I can’t wait another second!

Hades opens the door and steps aside for me to enter first, but the dogs rush in heedlessly. I take my husband’s hand and beam at him. “Thank you for this. Thank you for wanting me to be a part of your life.”

His lips part and tremble slightly. “It’s very much my pleasure, Persephone. All I’ve ever wanted, you know that.”

I smile and turn away from him, too excited for more sentiment. We enter together, and my first view is of the atrium. It’s a two-story space, with cleverly-designed lights in the ceiling that look exactly like skylights. There are wide planting beds built right into the floor, and a burbling fountain against the far wall. Small trees are planted in the corners, but aside from those, the soil is empty. Ready and waiting.

I can’t help trembling--I’m  _ thrilled _ with this space. It smells of damp humus and I can barely resist the urge to sink my hands right into the soil. I stand in the center and look around. Through the archways I can glimpse the kitchen, dining room, and living room, the stairs off to the side, and the hallway to the pool, library, and study. This is the heart of our home. 

Tears spill down my face and my throat is thick and hot. I turn to Hades. His eyes are on me, full of anxiety. 

“Don’t you like it?”

“It’s wonderful!” I gasp, my voice catching. “I’ve never seen a more beautiful place!”

Hades scoops me up, crushes me hard against his chest, and I squeeze back. I’m so incredibly glad he insisted on doing this. I’m so happy to be here, and be his wife. I want to tell him all these things but my voice won’t work. I cry into his shoulder instead, hoping he realizes that it’s from joy.

“I wanted our home to look like Spring for you. So you wouldn’t miss the Mortal Realm as much. And now... the Mortal Realm looks like a horrible parody of the Underworld,” Hades whispers into my ear.

The sadness in his voice rips my heart out. I’ve made my peace with what’s going on, but Hades doesn’t seem to have reached a similar resolution. 

“Stop,” I whisper. “Please don’t. That isn’t your fault. You were thoughtful and generous, and I appreciate it very much.” I kiss his cheeks, his brows and lips. “I love it so much! I love you! I’m so happy with the house.”

The corner of his mouth lifts for just a moment. “I’m glad. Should we see the rest?”

I wipe away my tears. “Yes, definitely.”

The changes to most of the ground-floor rooms are fairly subtle: the addition of full-spectrum lights, an improved heating system, and pops of color. A newly-painted wall here, a tapestry there, a painting, pillows, rugs. It’s still relatively austere and dark in palette, but my influence is everywhere. It feels like the  _ both _ of us live here.

The kitchen is astonishing. An entire wall has been made into a vertical garden, with an artificial window shedding bright light. There are shelves ready to receive plants, complete with a clever irrigation and drainage system. I can’t  _ wait  _ to get my hands dirty. 

A whole section of the kitchen counter is a lower height, perfect for my use. I squeal when I see that. That was a detail I barely paid attention to; I didn’t expect it to mean so much. 

“Shall we check upstairs?” Hades asks.

“Yes!” We run up to our new suite. The bedroom is much as it was, except brighter and now it has its own fireplace. To one side is an interior door into our private sitting room. 

“Oh, sex couch, I’ve missed you so much!” I go sit on the piece of furniture that initially triggered my skepticism. It’s become a favorite since then.

“We could have brought it with us, Kore,” Hades admonishes. 

I shrug. “Well, you know, it felt like we were camping out downtown, and I only wanted to bring the basics.”

He laughs at the idea of us camping out in a furnished luxury penthouse.

I hop up from the couch and go into the dressing room. This is the first space that felt pinched by my moving in, because Hades has so many clothes and my wardrobe seems to grow every week. The room has doubled in size, taking up a former guest bedroom, and there’s a new walk-in safe for jewelry. 

My face feels like it’s going to split with joy. I’m so happy to be home, and have it be both familiar and new. Both me, and him. It’s perfect.

“Aren’t you happy, Smush?”

“I am. It’s everything I wanted it to be.” 

I accept his statement, and his fervent kiss. I know he’s holding something back, but it’s okay. He’s shown me incredible patience, and I can return the favor.

***

Even though we only took a minimum of stuff, moving back in takes the rest of the day. There are hundreds of decisions to be made about where to put things and how to arrange them, and it’s exhausting. After dinner we end up in the shower, which is newly expanded and re-tiled in opalescent silver. It feels like being inside an oyster shell or something, and I love it. It makes me think of exploring under the Ocean surface with Hades, and I smile to myself.

He sits on the floor of the shower, the water spraying over him, and lets me wash his hair. I work my fingers on his scalp, massaging, trying to rebalance his tension. He's struggling so hard with his emotions. I guess change isn’t easy, even change that you really want. His arms are draped loosely around my hips and every so often he kisses my belly.

"I really like how the shower turned out," I comment. "Do you like it? Tilt back, please."

He complies, looking up at me while I rinse him. "Yes. It's just right."

It doesn't sound like the renovated bathroom matters to him. Or anything much about moving home, really. I guess the guilt is getting to him, too. I need to give him time.

I lean down to kiss him. “You’re all done, Smush. What shall we do next?” I smile but I don’t offer any suggestions. Let him decide what he wants.

“I hate to admit it, but I’m wiped out.”

“Okay. We’ll go to bed. I’m tired, too.”

***

The next morning we’re barely finished with breakfast when the doorbell rings. Hades is loading the dishwasher, so I go to answer it. A few minutes later, he wanders into the atrium, to find me surrounded by newly-delivered flats of plants, elbow deep in the planting beds, nearly drunk on oxygen. They’re so green and shiny, so perfect! And  _ mine! _

“Kore, you’re still wearing pajamas,” Hades says.

“Too late, they’re already dirty!”

He watches for a minute, his arms folded, his mouth twitching. He turns and leaves the room, and I wonder if I offended him. That can’t be, can it? He knows how I get with plants, and I’ve hardly seen any healthy ones for  _ months. _ I can’t let these ones languish in their plastic crates for a  _ moment _ longer than necessary.

In a couple minutes I hear his footsteps again, and then he sets something down next to me. I glance at it. It’s a flat-bottomed basket with a big pink bow on the handle, full of trowels, cultivators, gloves, and shears. 

“You got me gardening tools?”

“I did. Seems like they’re more practical than using your hands.”

I grin up at him. “My hands are all I need, I’ll have you know!”

“Oh, I’m aware of how talented your hands are, little goddess.”

“Thank you. This was really thoughtful of you!”

I put on the gloves and get to work with the little spade, digging holes of the right depth for the plants. The soil is wonderful, moist and aerated, full of nutrients. I had it brought from Elysium. I hum to myself as I work, aware that Hades is still watching me.

“Can I help?”

I’m a little surprised, and very pleased. “Of course you can, if you want.”

He kneels down next to me. “I’d like to learn how to take care of them.”

I grin and hand him a trowel. “I’m happy to teach you, Smush. Can you dig a hole for this snake plant? It needs to be about twice the size of the root ball.” I point to show him what I mean.

He digs a hole beside mine and watches while I place a plant, then imitates my actions exactly. When the plants are in place we water them, and start a new set. It takes just a few minutes to finish the bed.

I’m giddy with excitement. “Want to help with the fig and lemon trees next? They’ll be trickier.”

“Yes. I want to help with everything, Kore.”

***

The next morning I come downstairs, already dressed for work. I’m going to spend the whole day in the office. If anything needs doing in the Mortal Realm, I’ll send someone else to do it. What’s the use being a queen if I can’t even delegate?

I get myself a cup of tea and go looking for Hades. He went downstairs a while ago. His usual morning habit is to fetch our hot drinks upstairs, and we drink them while we’re getting ready and discussing plans for the day ahead. This morning, he never came back.

I find him in the back hall by the door to the garage, a very odd place for him to hang out. I peak around the corner. He’s on his phone, leaning against the wall, covering his face with his free hand. My mouth goes dry. What can make him look so despondent?

He listens for a long time without saying anything, and I wonder who it is speaking to him. Making him look that way. I want to find them and give them a piece of my mind.

“No,” Hades says. Muffled and flat. There’s a long pause, and he runs his free hand through his hair, making it all stand on end. “I  _ know _ that!” he snaps. His tone is brittle, furious, but still restrained. He listens again for a minute.

It has to be Zeus on the other end, I’m almost completely certain. Hades’s tone, his choice of words--only his youngest brother makes him act like that.

“I  _ will, _ ” he says. I hear a squawk from the phone. “In my own time. I'm telling you, back off!” He ends the call and drops his phone into his pocket, then stands by the wall, rubbing his face. Tension thrums his body; he’s nearly quivering. 

I feel awful. I want to know what’s bothering him. I want to help. I’ve known for a week or so now that something bad was hurting him, but he hasn’t told me what. I’m sad that he’s keeping secrets from me.

I watch him for a long moment, half-hoping he’ll turn and catch me. When he doesn’t, I walk silently back to the kitchen and start preparing breakfast. It’s another ten minutes before he comes in.

“Hey, sorry,” he says. “I got distracted. More negative reports on volcano activity.”

I accept this lie without reaction. “That’s okay. Want some fruit?”

We sit eating together quietly, each of us looking at our phones. I’m hurt that he’s not telling me what’s bothering him. Have I done something wrong? I try to think what it could be.

While I’m sitting there, I get a text.

“Oh… Hera’s asking us out to dinner,” I say.

“What? When?” Hades is tense and angry. Not happy at all with this development.

“It’s open-ended. She just suggests sometime this week.”

He shakes his head. We don’t speak further until it’s time to go to the office.

***

A couple days later, it's my turn to host lunch for Hera and Amphitrite. I arrive at the sleek Underworld bistro I selected about five minutes early, and I’m surprised to find they’re already here. Sitting at our table, leaning toward one another, conversing in low tones and tense postures. Conspiring. 

I feel the urge to run out and not come back. Something is going on and I  _ hate _ not knowing. I square my shoulders and take a slow breath, then march up to the table.

“Hello, both of you. Lovely to see you!” I make my voice bright and cheerful, but it sounds fake to my ears.

My fellow queens rise to their feet and greet me effusively, with cheek kisses and compliments. We all sit down again and order drinks.

“So, Persephone. How is the Mortal Realm doing?” Hera asks. Right to the point.

“Not great. The Cornucopia is running day and night, so the food supply problem is pretty much resolved. The remaining issue is the cold. They’re dying at an accelerated rate due to exposure and disease.”

“When you say accelerated…” Amphitrite begins.

“I mean at this rate the mortal race has months to live. Some species of animals will die out, too. Others will probably do fine.”

A terrible, crackling silence settles between us.

“So what is your next step?” Hera asks.

“I’ve given this problem my all. I’m out of ideas at the moment. What is  _ your  _ next step?”

“Me? What can you mean?”

“I mean that I’m not the one causing this. It’s my mother. How about making her do her job?” My tone is sharper than I meant it to be.

Hera doesn’t like it. Her eyes narrow and she frowns. There was a time, not that long ago, that I would have backed down immediately. “We’ve tried. I’ve gone to see her, and pleaded, and cajoled. I’ve offered her incentives. She’s not interested. She only wants one thing.”

We all know what that is. My mother wants me back at her side. Forever.

“We don’t always get what we want. I’m sure we could find a nice spot in Tartarus for her.”

My chest aches even as I say it. Amphitrite gasps in shock.

“Oh, darling, surely it’s not that bad! You can’t want that!”

“Of course I don’t! What other choice do I have? She needs to do her job!”

Hera shakes her head slowly. “I knew you had it in you to be ruthless. However, I’m not sure you’ll find sufficient support for a plan like that. Zeus doesn’t seem to have the will to take decisive steps in this matter.”

“Is that because he has a lot of unresolved animosity towards Hades and isn’t really invested in his happiness?”

Hera’s eyes widen. “Maybe.”

“What if I told him about my mother’s plans to overthrow him? What then?”

The pair of them exchange uneasy glances. “That might work too well,” Amphitrite says. “What if he believes that you were involved?”

I nod. That is a risk. Everything I’ve studied in history, every observation I’ve made myself, tells me that Zeus’s temper is capricious. Relying on him for a solution is a fool’s bargain.

“Well, anyway. I tried to talk Hades into the dinner plan as you suggested, but he’s not having it. My impression is that Zeus is hounding him and he’s extremely annoyed.” This is my theory, anyway, that I’ve pieced together. Hades won’t say.

Hera and Amphitrite exchange a glance. “I told Zeus he was trying the wrong tactics. Guilt-tripping Hades is not the way to go here. It’s not fair,” Hera says.

Well, then. Confirmation. Zeus is trying to strong-arm my husband… into what? Something he doesn’t like. Amphitrite’s eyes go wide, looking at me. Hera notices, too, and straightens in her chair.

Our waiter has been hovering nervously for some time, just out of earshot. “Well. Perhaps we should order,” I say. I smile. My fellow queens don’t seem reassured, for some reason.

***

I wake up on Saturday morning, alone in our bed. It must be late--even the dogs have left me behind. I stretch and yawn, then get myself up and into some clothes. I skip downstairs to find Hades, and encounter him right away, in the atrium. He’s on his knees by a planting bed, taking pictures of one of the plants.

“What are you doing?”

“Oh… good morning,” he says. “I was researching. I wanted to know if the plants need water.”

“There’s an automatic system. I just finished setting it up yesterday.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Why are you looking that up, Hades? You know I can feel it when the plants need something.”

“I just… want to learn, I guess.” He doesn’t meet my eyes. “Are you hungry, Sweetness? I made sticky buns for you.”

My mouth waters automatically, but I’m concerned for him. “Did you sleep at all, Smush?”

“Not really. Don’t worry. It’s been a while since the insomnia was bad. It’s hardly surprising that it should come back once in a while.”

“I guess that’s true.”

He brushes off his hands and we go into the kitchen together. The buns are sitting on a cooling rack, still warm. I bite into one while I watch Hades make his coffee. He’s tense and over-controlled.

I get myself some tea and fruit, and put another bun on a plate. I carry all this to the table. Hades sits down with me, just bringing his coffee cup. I wonder why he’s not eating, although it’s possible he had some earlier.

“I’m so sorry you didn’t sleep, Smush. We should go back to bed. I can help.” 

I smile for him, letting him understand what I mean. He doesn’t even look at me.

“I think we should have a talk,” he says. His eyes on his coffee.

“Okay.” Maybe he's finally going to tell me what's going on. I can see he’s dejected. Is there something he needs to get off his chest?

“I have something for you.” 

He draws a small box out of his pocket and sets it on the table near me. A jewelry box. Presents from Hades aren’t at all uncommon, but generally he tries to attach them to some sort of occasion, even ones he made up for amusement value. There’s no hint of joking or play in his posture now.

I open the box. Inside is a delicate chain of tiny black diamonds, with earrings to match. Just the sort of thing I can use for everyday wear.

“What is this for? It’s beautiful.”

Hades takes it from the necklace from me and comes around to fasten the clasp, smooths it to lie flat. He nods, as if satisfied that it looks good on me. He crouches down by my chair, takes both my hands in his, and kisses each one.

“It’s for… for remembrance.” He frowns and looks away from me. “We were so good together, weren’t we?”

“What?” Why is he speaking of us in the past tense? I turn in my chair to face him, lean my head down to try to get him to look at me.

“I’ve been so happy. I think you were, too,” he says.

His hands squeeze mine. I’m so confused. I don’t understand what’s going on. “Of course I'm happy!” I feel sweat prickling my back, and a horrible chill gripping my belly. He can't be saying what it seems he is! “What are you saying?”

He sighs, and glances at me for just a moment. “I’m saying that your mother wins. She’s willing to do whatever it takes to get her way.”

“So am I!”

Hades takes a deep breath and I hear the hitch in it. “No. You’re not, and I wouldn’t want you to. Go back to the Mortal Realm, Persephone. Be your mother’s daughter. Spring is coming soon. You can fix all of this, and let the mortals live. You can bring rebirth, as you were meant to do. Forget about me, and try to find some happiness.”

“You’re telling me… to leave you?” I’m starting to shake. I want to run away. I don’t know what to  _ do. _ My stomach churns violently. Desperation creeps up my spine like… like oleander.

He still doesn’t meet my eyes. “It’s necessary. I will always count myself the luckiest of beings, for the privilege of being yours for a short while.”

“This is not your decision to make!”

“Kore. Sweetness!  _ Please _ listen to me. This guilt you feel over what’s happening to the mortals, it’s eating you up. It’s changing you. Making you harder, less like yourself. This is not something that should happen to you. I can’t  _ let  _ it happen.”

“It’s my burden and I’ll bear it if I want to! How dare you think you can choose for me, as if I were a child, as if I don’t understand the consequences?” I can’t cry. My eyes keep filling up and won’t spill over.

“I love you with all my heart, and I always will. But this just isn't meant to be. If you stay with me, you will become something else. Something diminished. I can’t do that to you. I couldn’t stand it.” 

“It’s not yours to decide!”

“Isn’t it?” His voice is gentle and his eyes overflow with pain. 

“So this awful thing happens, and you’re giving up on me? The first sign that I won’t eternally be a sweet carefree sex goddess, and you’re done? You made me a queen, but you don’t like me acting like one?”

He looks at me like I’ve just slapped him. He shakes his head, but he has no answer.

“Well the hell with you, then!” I yell. I transfer away rather than let him see me cry.

***

Psyche hands me a wad of tissues and exchanges a long look with Eros. She strokes my back while her husband pats my hair.

“Baby girl, stop crying,” Eros says, his voice firm. “He’s  _ not _ rejecting you. Don’t be stupid! He’s doing the noble sacrifice play.”

I wipe away rivers of snot and tears. “The what? I don’t  _ understand. _ ”

“He’s trying to make you go back to the Mortal Realm because he thinks it would be better for you.”

“How could that be better for me? Being without him is already destroying me!”

Psyche squeezes my shoulder. “It is because he sees you in such pain now. He assumes that he is the cause, and being away from him will heal you.”

That makes some sense, in a way. I appreciate my friend’s new skill with insight. I take a few breaths and think it over. “That’s stupid, though!”

“Yes, in a way it is.”

I blow my nose and try to stop sobbing. “I see what you mean. More of the whole  _ I’m so awful _ routine.”

Eros nods. “Exactly. So what are you gonna do about this?”

It doesn’t take me long to decide. “I love him and I can’t live without him. Why is he so eager to live without me?”

“He’s not, Perse, knock that off! He just has a tendency to assume the worst.”

“There are options we haven’t explored. I  _ know _ there are. There has to be a solution!”

“Go and wash your face,” Psyche says. “I will make some tea. We can talk over what you want to do next. Or, if you do not wish to speak, then we will feed you ice cream.”

A weak, watery smile crosses my face. I’m so grateful for my friends. I go to the bathroom and do as I’m told, trying very hard to pull myself together. Just because Hades is acting out of desperation doesn’t mean I have to do the same.

I go into the kitchen and find my friends sitting at the table. A steaming mug is waiting for me, and a plate with a large slice of cake and a scoop of ice cream. I pick up my fork and take a big bite, thinking hard.

Eros and Psyche watch me eat. When I finish, I’ve made up my mind.

“He literally can’t force me to go. He made me Queen of the Underworld, and he can’t undo it. I’m his equal. My will matters as much as his.”

They exchange a glance.

“That’s true. The big soppy idiot gave you the keys to his kingdom.” Eros’s tone is cautious.

I take a deep breath and force myself to be calm. “Yes. He did.”

***

I walk away from Eros and Psyche’s house, assuring my friends that I’m okay. I want some time alone, to think. To try to grasp my own feelings, so I can work out what I want to say to Hades. I’m very upset with him just now, but I think expressing my anger will be less than productive. He didn’t hurt me because he wanted to. He felt compelled to do it.

I walk for some time, up and down streets, through parks, always picking the least populated paths. I don’t want to see anyone, especially not someone I know. Olympus in the daytime is not great for solitude, but I’m not ready to go home yet.

I don’t even know where I’m going. I don’t think about it, just keep moving. After a long time, I look around and see that I’m outside Zeus and Hera’s house.

I feel the rage building in me.

They knew.

They knew about this, both of them. Zeus has been pushing and manipulating Hades, to get him to send me away. Hera knew too, and she didn’t fight for us. She agrees that sending me back to my mother is the solution.

I dig my phone out of my pocket and call Hera. She picks up on the first ring.

“Are you all right, dear girl?”

I want to scream at her, but I don’t. My voice is deathly calm. “Hades told me I should leave him. Go back to my mother. You knew about this, didn’t you? This is what you were talking about at lunch.”

She sighs. “I knew what Zeus thinks it’s the only way forward, and that he talked to Hades. I hadn’t spoken to Hades myself. So, yes, in part. I knew the possibility existed.”

I change the topic. This isn’t what I really want to know. “He was nearly ready to go to war for your sake.”

There’s a long pause. “No, he wasn’t. He just didn’t want to hurt me, so he dragged his feet rather than say an outright  _ no. _ As soon as you offered him a lifeline he grabbed the chance to run the other way.”

“I suppose so.”

“Are you determined to think he’s done something wrong?”

I know he hasn’t. Other than giving up on me. “No. I’m just trying to understand why he would push me away. Why he would tell me to leave him.”

She answers this without the slightest hesitation. “Because he doesn’t fundamentally believe he’s entitled to be happy. I think deep down it scares the shit out of him.”

My tears drip down my chin. I wipe my nose on my sleeve, uncaring. “That’s awful.”

“But is it untrue? Haven’t you seen this for yourself?”

“Yes. I have.”

“I think he would make any sacrifice for you, up to and including his own happiness.”

“It’s my happiness he’s trying to sacrifice as well!”

“I don’t think you’re looking at it from the right perspective,” Hera says. I can hear the sympathy in her voice. “He assumes that only the best sacrifice will do, so he’s giving you up. You’re it. All he has.”

I stop dead in my tracks. “That makes a lot of sense. For him, I mean.”

“What are you going to do?”

I’m not sure I can trust her, but I don’t really care. There’s only one path, for me. “I won’t give him up. And I won’t let him push me away.”

There’s a pause, and then I can almost hear Hera’s satisfaction. “Good. Fight for your marriage. It isn’t easy. It isn’t  _ meant _ to be easy.”

“You’ll back me up, then? With Zeus?”

“I’ll do everything I can. I’m afraid, though, you’re going to have to find something clever. You don’t have any more magic rocks, do you?”

“No. I don’t.” I really could use something like that right now.

***

I transfer home and find Hades sitting in the study, in one of those chairs that’s ridiculously low for him. He’s staring at a glass of scotch, not drinking it. He looks up when I enter, his eyes widening.

“Kore! I--”

“No, don’t speak. You just listen.” I hold out my hand to stop him, and make my expression stern.

He gazes at me, his eyes liquid with sorrow, then nods. His big feet are bare, flat on the floor, set wide apart. He sets down his glass and leans his elbows on his knees, preparing to listen. I notice that his shirt is untucked, and the buttons are misaligned with their buttonholes. It gives him an air of dishevelment that speaks of grief rather than haste.

“I understand what you were trying to say. You don’t want me to be corrupted by my mother’s actions. Please believe that I don’t want that, either. However, your proposed solution is not acceptable.”

He thinks a long time before replying. “Do you have a counterproposal?”

“Not yet. But I’m not ready to give up hope. I am not ready to give you up _at all._ Your idea is not on the table.”

“Kore!”

“Aidoneus, I mean it! We have been through so much. We have overcome every obstacle, and stuck together, and I can’t lose you!” I choke down a sob. “I  _ need _ you. I can’t live without you!”

“I--” He hesitates, and looks away, his hand swiping carelessly over his face. I’m certain he’s concealing his tears from me. “I can’t lose you, either. I hate myself for it. I’m weak. But I can’t.”

My tension just melts right out of me. “It doesn’t make you weak, my dearest. Don’t you know we’re stronger together?” 

I push him back in his chair and fold myself into his lap. He breathes a shuddering, deep breath and clutches me hard to his chest.

“I know. You’re right. I’m sorry, Kore. I’m so sorry.” His voice is hoarse; he’s barely able to articulate words at all.

“It’s all right. I know.” I hold his head to my shoulder, rubbing his neck in soothing circles. “I understand what you tried to do. You tried to make a sacrifice for my sake. I can’t let you do that. Didn’t I tell you, last time, how upset I would be if you tried that again?”

Hades nods, his eyes big and sober, but his mouth twitches. He remembers what I said after he tried to give his life to protect me from his monstrous father.

I go on, firming my voice. “We have to make decisions  _ together _ . We have to find the solution, together.”

“Yes. I’m sorry.” A tear slips from his eye, falling unregarded down his cheek.

I can finally breathe again, as if the fist crushing my lungs has relented. “I know, Smush. I’m sorry I got mad and ran out instead of talking it over.” 

I kiss the tear away and hug my beloved. We stay like that for a long time, sniffling and holding one another.

“I have to say one more thing, and then I’m going to let this go. Until we get to therapy, anyway.” I look up at Hades to be sure I have his full attention.

“Okay.” He looks very serious. He’s bracing himself, I think.

“I do not appreciate that everyone knew about this but me. That you apparently discussed it with your brothers, and Hera and Amphitrite knew, but not me. I have to say that being treated like I wasn’t strong enough to be part of this decision really hurts me. I expect better from you.”

He swallows hard and nods. “That’s completely fair. The only thing I have to say in my defense is that they brought it up with me rather than the other way around. It doesn’t excuse the fact that I should have discussed it with you right away.”

“Yes. You should have.”

“I’m sorry, Persephone. I think… it’s part of me still feeling like I don’t deserve you. So this thing came up and my thought process went right to the worst case scenario.”

That makes a lot of sense, and takes some of the sting out of his actions. “Okay. But you need to work on that.”

“I promise I will. Thank you. You don’t have to give me a second chance, I know I did some very bad--”

“You’re doing it again! Stop it!”

“R-r-right. I-I’m going to work on that.” 

He pulls me in tight, grasping me hard. I can’t draw a full breath, and I don’t care. I squeeze him back, just as hard. If he lets me go, I’ll break into pieces. I know I will.

“I’m so sorry, Kore,” Hades whispers. “I know I hurt you. I feel terrible.”

“I know. I understand why you did it.”

“Can you ever trust me again?”

“I never stopped trusting you. I never will.”

He shakes his head, and I can feel him quivering. “Somehow that makes it worse!”

“Don’t forget it. You have my heart, forever. Nothing will change that. I won’t let it.”

Hades chokes down a sob. “I won’t forget. I don’t want that to change. You have my heart, too. What can I do for you? To show you?”

“Take me to bed. Touch me everywhere. Let me give you everything.”

He stands up with me in his arms, cradling me to his chest, and strides down the hall. “Shouldn’t that be the other way around, Kore? Shouldn’t I be the one giving you everything?”

I kiss him hard, then nip his jawline. “You don’t get to tell me what I want. Not today.”

He smiles, and runs up the stairs two at a time.

***

Much later, we end up in the bathtub together. Our new, improved bathtub, big enough for both of us. Not that we didn’t share the former tub many times, but this is a lot roomier. We spent an entire morning a few weeks ago, visiting bath showrooms and climbing into dry tubs until we decided on this one. It’s a giant black marble oval, and deep enough that the water can come up to my chin.

I'm rubbing soap over Hades's arms and chest. He lies with his head propped on the edge of the tub. His eyes are closed. I don't mind. I put him through quite a workout, demanding lengthy service from his mouth before I mounted him and demanded yet more. If he's tired, he earned it. I cup warm water with my hands and rinse his skin. I'm too restless to just relax. I start washing myself, for something to do.

Hades's phone chirps. He opens his eyes and picks it up from the rim of the tub, thumbs it, and reads for a minute. He snorts and sets it back down, closing his eyes again.

"That was Zeus," he says. "He wants to see us tomorrow morning, for a formal audience."

"Oh." I think it over. "That's not good."

"Nope." His eyes are still closed. He looks grim.

"So I guess we have to come up with some sort of alternative plan."

"Or we could just not go. What's he going to do?"

Start a war? I really have no idea. “Maybe we should… just run away.”

“Run away? Run where?” Hades is giving me his full attention now, staring at me in surprise.

“I don't know. Just go somewhere, start over.” I was just making an empty wish, but it sparks an idea. “Start our own world?”

His eyes grow huge as he thinks that over. “That's… damn, Kore. You don't think small, do you?”

He takes the soap from me, pulls me back against his chest, and begins to wash me. I smile a little. I’m already clean, but I’m not going to stop him.

“Couldn't we, though?” We  _ are _ gods. Why couldn’t we create something just for us?

“I… I suppose we could. But, I think--there'd be no coming back. It would mean exile.”

“Oh. Yeah, I guess others would see that as aggressive.”

“I know how angry you are with your mother, and annoyed with my family. You have every right to be. But being just the two of us, forever--I think it would be devastating.”

I sigh. “You’re right. I know you are. Running away from problems is cowardly. It never solves anything.”

“Hush, love. You’re no coward. Sometimes a tactical retreat is the right strategy, so you can regroup and ready your next endeavor. I just don’t think permanent exile would be good for either of us.”

“Okay. All in the spirit of brainstorming, right?”

“Absolutely. No wrong ideas.”

He sets the soap down and rinses me with little splashes, then kisses the top of my head and rubs my neck and shoulders, petting me, reassuring himself.

“I can’t stop touching you. I’m sorry, is it getting annoying?” he asks.

“No. I need you, don’t ever forget that!”

“I won’t, Kore. I’m so sorry!”

"I know." I accept his apologetic hug, and giggle when my stomach growls loudly. "I'm starving, do you want to order something?" 

I dry my hands and pick up my phone. Hades laughs.

"See, that's why we can't start our own world. Do you know how many centuries it'd be before there was any delivery pizza?"

"Yes, pizza, that's perfect! Let's get breadsticks and spicy fries, too."

He snorts. "Don't forget dessert."

I grin while tapping on my phone. As if I would.

***

A while later, after we've demolished an enormous delivery order, we're lying on the couch downstairs together, feeling gorged and tired. I'm torn between satisfaction and wishing I hadn't eaten quite so much.

“It’s kind of a paradox,” Hades muses. His head is in my lap and I’m making tiny braids in his hair.

“How so?”

He shrugs. “If I loved a less compassionate and generous goddess, would I care if the Mortal Realm was burnt to cinders? Probably not.”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit.” I poke him in the ribs with my toes.

“You’re only proving my point. But you draw me like a moth to a candle, and that makes us vulnerable to outside manipulation.” He reaches up and traces my lips with one finger.

“You’re proving  _ my _ point. You  _ are _ drawn to me. You’re drawn to me because you’re kind and generous, too.”

“Oh. Well, I see what you mean. You wouldn’t care for me if I didn’t have  _ some _ sort of redeeming qualities, right?”

This is actually good progress for him. I decide to accept this very modest self-assessment. “That is very true, Smush.” I adorn his hair with a wreath of flowers and he grins at me.

We lie together, stroking one another idly. Thinking and planning. After a long time, I start to get the beginning of an idea.

***

First thing in the morning we enter the University of Olympus main administration building. Hades is wearing a double-breasted black suit, with a faintly-striped charcoal tie, and a pink amaryllis in his buttonhole. I’m wearing a white pantsuit with a blue blouse. Both of us are wearing crowns, and I’m wearing my new necklace of black diamonds.

We pause in front of the mural Psyche painted, glancing at it. I take my husband’s arm and we march into the Chancellor’s office. It’s very early, so only one staff member is in attendance in the waiting room. 

“We need to see the Chancellor immediately.”

The woman doesn’t look up from her computer. “He’s not in yet. Do you have an appointment?”

“No. Call him right now and get him in here,” I reply.

“I’m afraid he can’t see anyone without any appointment,” she says, her tone bored. She says this all the time, I guess. “His first available slot is in two weeks, would you like that?”

“I’m afraid you don’t quite understand the magnitude of your problem here,” Hades says. 

The barely-concealed menace in his tone gets her attention. She looks up at us and does a dramatic double-take, her eyes going wide. “Oh! Your Majesties, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know it was you!”

She immediately shows us into the Chancellor’s office, asks us to sit, and fetches coffee. She promises to call the Chancellor and flutters off in a bundle of nerves.

“That went well,” I comment. I sniff the coffee and take a sip. Nope. Still don’t like coffee. I set the mug down and look around. “Nice office, too.”

“Terrible coffee,” Hades says, setting his mug down with mine. 

I giggle. “Well, it  _ is _ Olympus, after all.”

“We’ll get something after, Sweetness. There are one or two places even in Olympus that aren’t so bad.”

I’m about to answer him with further teasing when the Chancellor bustles in. He’s a fussy little satyr with goat horns. “Your Majesties!” he cries. “What an unexpected honor!”

I give him my hand and he bows profoundly over it, and I almost think he’s going to kiss it. He straightens up and beams at us, and I can tell he’s winding up to go into his sales pitch. For a new building, or something like that.

I speak first. “I need to see the results of the research projects I funded. Right now.” A few months ago I asked the biology department to do some specific investigations.

The Chancellor’s eyes bug out. “Science doesn’t work that way! Research is complete when it’s complete.”

“Then I need the researchers’ best guesses. But I need them  _ now.” _

Hades takes out his pen and then his checkbook, and slaps it on the desk. “Tick tock, Chancellor. Time is money, as they say.”

We watch the poor man struggle between his need for funding and his intellectual integrity. This really isn’t fair of us.

***

A short while later we sit down at a shaded table in an outdoor café. I have a stack of printouts of raw data, and a list of phone numbers. Hades goes inside to get us something to eat while I start looking at the reports. By the time he comes back with a bunch of pastries and hot drinks, I’m already smiling. I’ve found what I’m looking for. 

Between bites and sips, I make several phone calls. First to the researchers, to confirm my hunch, then to several friends and acquaintances.

Hades waits patiently for my attention. When I set my phone down, he puts his down too, and looks at me.

“This is just what I was hoping for. I’m convinced I have the raw material to make this work.”

He nods. “Of course you do. The goddess who made Tartarus bloom can heal the Mortal Realm.”

“Assuming we decide this is the proper course of action.” Although with Zeus’s deadline less than an hour away, I don’t see many other options.

“This has to be your decision, Sweetness. I’ll support you no matter what. I’ll sacrifice anything to be with you, for whatever time we have.”

“Do you really mean that? Any decision I make?” It’s too much.

“Yes. Beyond having you by my side, nothing else matters. Choose the destiny you want. Carve out the best solution you can.”

I take a deep breath. “Okay. I know what we have to do.”

***

We burst into the audience chamber, deliberately ten minutes late. We’re followed by a whole troupe of supporters: Hecate, the Furies, Psyche and Eros, Eileithyia, Annona, Iakchos, Athena and Hestia, Hermes, Ares and Aphrodite, Nemesis, and Artemis. Zeus and Hera are seated on their thrones, being served coffee by their “assistant” Ganymedes. He flinches when we come in and scurries back to efface himself.

The room is empty except for Poseidon and Amphitrite. Was this intended to intimidate us into giving in? I feel resolve straightening my spine. I can do this. I don’t waste any further time.

We stop before the thrones and Hades gives my arm a squeeze before releasing me. I take one step forward and begin to speak before Zeus can.

“You promised me a favor. A boon in return for what I did for you.” I don’t specify what that was. I know he’s ashamed of being dosed with something that made him less, um, virile. 

“I did.” His eyes dart around and he licks his lips. He’s very nervous. He made a commitment to me, an obligation. He has to give me what I want. It would be a violation of his honor not to grant my request.

I take a slow breath and let him stew. I’m playing a very dangerous game, but I’m past caring. Either I get what I need here, or I give up any hope of happiness. “I could ask you to tell my mother  _ no. _ Let the world freeze. Let them all die.” I pause and look at Hades. “The mortal race would all be ours, in short order. And then we could start over, if you wanted.”

Zeus scowls and rubs his chin. He hesitates for a long moment, then takes my bait. “But you're not asking that?”

I shake my head, slowly. I let everyone in the audience chamber wait. They’re leaning forward in tension, aching to hear my verdict. “No. I want something else.” I take another breath, steel myself, and raise my voice until it rings in the marble hall. “I want your agreement, from this moment forward: women have full autonomy. No one may take a woman against her will. No one may control a woman, married or not. Her property is her own. There will be no marriages without full enthusiastic consent, and no one but the woman herself can give it. Rapists shall be punished as the Furies see fit.”

I meet Hades’s eye, and he nods. I hear gasps and murmurs all around me. I see Eileithyia with her hand to her mouth, Hera gaping, Hestia and Athena exchanging rapid whispers, the Furies beaming at me.

Zeus looks sour. “And in return for this? What do I get?”

I think about stomping my foot and saying he gets _ nothing. _ He owes me this. I don’t have to agree to sacrifice myself! But I can’t. I have a responsibility. “I will agree to spend some time in the Mortal Realm. Every year.”

Hera tilts her head. “Demeter wants you back permanently. She’ll kill all the mortals if she doesn’t get what she wants.”

I square my shoulders and take a slow breath. “She can't have that. I’ve commissioned some experiments on growing seasons. Mortals can grow what they need in six months of warm season. It's enough, if they're careful. They can learn better management, and maybe deprivation will teach them proper gratitude, who knows.”

“So… you’ll agree to six months with her? Every year?” Zeus asks.

“Yes. If you’ll agree to my terms.”

Zeus shakes his head in wonderment. “Hades, you’re okay with this? You’ll give up your wife for half the year, every year?”

Hades steps up by my side and takes my hand. “Just a few days ago, you were all but commanding me to give Persephone up forever. In comparison, I’m thrilled with the idea that we get to be together for half the year.”

“I don’t get it. This is very cold-blooded. What the hell kind of woman did you marry?” Zeus asks.

“A goddess,” my husband replies, steel in his voice. I squeeze his hand.

“Oh really? She wants to abolish the kind of deal you used to get her, doesn't that bother you?”

Hades smirks and I have to conceal my reaction. He’s even more callous with his brother’s feelings than I am, and it somehow delights me. “She didn't ask for it to be retroactive. And if it were, I'm willing to bet she would consent to marry me again. Can you say the same?”

Zeus’s eyes widen and his face darkens. I smell a faint scent of ozone. I hold Hades’s hand and wait. I’m beyond caring if Zeus wants to throw a tantrum. What can he do to us, really? 

After a long moment, Hera reaches out and touches his arm. She smiles sweetly and leans in, whispering a few words in his ear.

Everyone waits while Zeus thinks. It takes him a solid five minutes to reach the conclusion that he has to reach. He stands, and adjusts the hang of his suit.

“Persephone, Goddess of Spring, Queen of the Underworld. Your proposal is acceptable to us. From this moment, women will determine their own futures. You have a document prepared? I’ll sign it.”

I let out a breath. I want to scream in triumph. I want to cry.

***

Nemesis brings out the document we’ve called the Equality Compact, and I hold my breath while Zeus reads it over. He signs it without a quibble, then rolls it up and turns to his wife. “I should have done this centuries ago, as you wanted. Take this new law as a gift of love, my darling.”

Hera smiles graciously and accepts it. “Truly you are magnanimous, my dear husband.”

No one is fooled by this charade, but they play along just the same. The watching crowd bursts into raucous applause and cheers, directed at the King and Queen of the Gods.

Hades’s hand is gentle on my back and he smiles down at me, sad and sweet. 

“Do you understand?” I ask in a whisper. “You were right, I can’t be responsible for all of those deaths. But I had to get something back for it.”

“Of course I understand. You got something for nothing, as you are very good at doing. Watching you play my brother once again was a treat.” He glances over where people are waiting to shake Zeus’s hand. 

“Not nothing, Hades! It’s not  _ nothing.” _

“No, I know.” He grips both my hands and rubs them hard, helping me stay focused and not start crying. Not here. “But you got a huge concession in return for a concession you already intended to make. You made him believe you’d let all the mortals die unless you got what you wanted. It was very well done.”

I shrug. “The two of us have little to lose, in one sense. A dozen worshippers apiece? When they would perforce come to us in the end?”

“And yet you had everything to lose. Your integrity. Your self-respect.”

I gasp, and a single tear slips down my cheek. “This is why I love you! You  _ get _ it!”

The main crush of people stay crowded around Zeus, singing his praises effusively. Still, one by one, people slip away to speak to me for a moment. To shake my hand and Hades’s, to embrace me for a moment, to whisper fervent thanks. Eileithyia and Artemis, Athena, Ares, Psyche and Eros. Hera gives me a tiny smile from across the room. She gets it. She played her part flawlessly.

Nemesis waits patiently for my attention. Her job today is only half complete. “What are your instructions, my Queen?” she asks.

I know what she means. She’s going to my mother now, to negotiate the terms for my return to the Mortal Realm. I clutch Hades’s hand, for courage. There’s no going back, after this. “She must agree to releasing her grain stores immediately. Limit my time in the Mortal Realm as much as you can. No more than six months per year, and on  _ no _ account will I agree to live with her. Imply, misdirect, whatever you have to do, but I will  _ not _ live under my mother's roof.”

“I fully understand, Your Majesty. It shall be as you direct.” Nemesis bows to me and Hades, and goes out. 

Before we can make our escape, Hestia takes her place. She offers me a tentative smile. It’s apparent that she’s been crying. “I owe you an apology, and a debt,” she says. “The sacrifice you’ve made today--don’t think that I don’t understand, just because I’m an eternal maiden. Both of you.” She smiles a bit for Hades, too.

“Thank you for saying that, but you need to know, I did it for us. Not anyone else.”

Hestia shakes her head. “You can tell yourself that, and I know you acted on behalf of the girl you once were, so no other girls would be in that position ever again. But your actions were extremely generous. I haven’t been fair to you. I’ve treated you like a child for far too long. I apologize for that. You have my utmost respect and gratitude.”

My cheeks heat. I don’t know what to say. “Thank you.”

She nods. “Just know, if you need anything, I’m there for you. I owe you.”

Hestia leaves without further words. I look up at Hades. “Can we get out of here? I’ve had enough of other people for today.”

“ _ Absolutely, _ Sweetness.”

We don’t even bother to sneak. We stride out of the audience chamber, waving vaguely to anyone trying to attract our attention, and start moving rapidly toward the door. The car, and home, call to me. Hades’s presence by my side is setting me on fire. He’s stroking my hand with his thumb, and glancing at me with his intense, red eyes. Smoldering, truth be told.

"I can't wait," I tell him. "Come on!"

I open the next door in the corridor and pull Hades in after me, his hands already all over me. It's some sort of sitting room, perfect for our needs. I turn in his arms--

"Oh! Sorry!" I squeak.

Hades turns to look too. There's a pair of people on a couch in the corner, disheveled, breathless: caught in the act. Pale violet and golden limbs twined together. It takes me a moment to place them.

"Sorry!" Eileithyia says, yanking her shirt closed. "We'll find someplace else!" She grabs Iakchos's hand and drags him out.

I turn and gape at Hades. "Okay, that just happened."

"Don't even care. Come here, little goddess!"

When he speaks to me in that tone, I can't  _ not _ obey.

He turns me around, facing away from him, and yanks me against his body with fierce strength. I brace my hands on the back of a sofa and push back hard. His hands roam freely, gripping, pulling shocked responses from me. I turn my head. 

"Kiss me!"

"I don't know, have you earned that?"

"I have to earn kisses now?"

"Well, you were  _ very _ impertinent just now, wouldn't you say?" His hand tugs at the waistband of my trousers, unfastening the hooks and yanking them down.

"I demand a kiss, right now! Do I need to give you an order?"

He chuckles in my ear, dark and low. "Is Her Majesty really in a position to be giving orders?"

His big, blunt-fingered hand lifts the hem of my blouse, then he traces downward. He strokes the outside of my panties, along the lacy edges, making me shudder.

"Please?" I whisper.

His lips light on mine, tenderly sucking, and at the same moment his whole hand slides into the top of my underpants. There's not a lot of room in this tiny pair, so the presence of his hand pulls the back tight into the valley of my butt. I gasp.

I lean forward a little and look down. The sight of his hand, fingers buried inside my cream lace panties, is entrancing. I can see the movement underneath and feel the delicious slide against my wet, hot flesh. The pad of one finger circles my clit and I stifle a wail.

"Oh, Her Majesty likes that, does she?" Hades purrs. "And this?"

Another finger skims lower, between my labia, agonizingly slow. Electric shocks of delight jolt through me and I press my tongue hard to the roof of my mouth to keep from squealing. I flail wildly with the hand not supporting myself, searching behind me. I find his hip and grab hard.

He grinds against my bottom, his free hand holding me tight to his body. I can feel his hard length through all the intervening layers of our clothes and I want him desperately. I squirm hard, trying to get my pants down farther, trying to reach the fly of his. 

The descending finger enters me and thrusts deep, the other teasing my clit with feather-light strokes. It's more than I need. The climax takes me with the brutal force of a hurricane crashing against a rocky cliff. My knees buckle and I collapse straight down to the floor. 

"Kore! Are you okay?"

I twist around and grab his belt. "I'm way better than okay. It's my turn now."

Hades grins and grabs me by the elbows.

“No, don’t you dare. I want you  _ badly, _ little goddess. I want you in private. I want no interruptions. I am going to do  _ such _ things to you!”

He lifts me off my feet and I wrap my legs around his waist. A huge wave of shuddering arousal washes over me. 

“I need you right now!” I gasp. I don’t want to take the time to find the car and drive home. I have to have him inside me!

Rather than argue or explain, Hades opens himself to the Narrow Spaces and pulls me with him. We emerge in our own atrium, staggering, and collapse into the dirt of a planting bed.

His hands are frantic between us, yanking clothes out of the way. I help.

“Yes! Hard, right now!” I shout. Hades gives me just what I want, pushing inside with heedless abandon. He’s thick and hot and I’m helplessly in thrall to lust. 

“Kore! My Queen, my lover. I adore you!”

“ _ Unh!  _ You don’t ever try to make big decisions without me again, do you get it yet?”

He pants for a moment, grinding into me. “Yes! I talk to you, I know. I don’t let anyone get between us, not ever.”

“You’re not alone anymore.” I squeeze him hard with my knees, desperate not to let him go. “You’re mine!”

"Yours! Forever!" He groans loudly and his eyes roll up. I can feel him jerking inside me, hot spurts filling me. It sets me off too, and I come around him, both of us whimpering and yelling, clutching hard to one another.

For a minute or so we just breathe, groaning softly. "I think there's soil up my butt," I comment.

Hades snorts. "I'm not sure if I should apologize, given how enthusiastic you are about good soil."

I look around. There are new things blooming on both sides of us, flowering plants I don't even recognize. "Look! Brand new plants!"

"Was I that inspiring, little goddess?"

"You’re incredible, as always."

There's a tiny whirring sound that confuses me for a moment before I realize.

"Oh, it's--"

The automatic sprinklers switch on, spraying us with a cool mist.

Hades busts out a huge laugh, and I giggle. My crown, that's been clinging precariously for the past few minutes, slides off my head and thumps into the dirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Red is the best beta, fight me!
> 
> News & updates: follow @VerdiWithin on Twitter.


End file.
